feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunder (Ben 10)
Summary Sunder is an alien bounty hunter who first appeared in Singlehanded. |-|Base= Feats Speed *Dodged a beam of radiation (13:50) Strength *Cut apart a billboard with his axe (00:21) *Destroyed a section of a building with an attack (00:45) Powers & Abilities BFR *Transported Ben to the Null Void after he was hit with Sunder's axe (02:00) Energy Projection *Projected a beam of energy from his axe (09:38) Flight *Flew into the air with his hover-glider (00:27) Scaling Brainstorm (Base) *Withstood a beam of electricity from Brainstorm (17:36) Cannonbolt (Ultimate Form) *Withstood getting tackled into a lake by Ultimate Cannonbolt (16:07) *Harmed Cannonbolt with his punches (16:14) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Ultimate Cannonbolt (16:18) *Dodged an attack from Ultimate Cannonbolt (16:32) *Knocked Ultimate Cannonbolt to the ground with his strikes (17:07) *Withstood an attack from Ultimate Cannonbolt (17:43) Diamondhead (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood Diamondhead's crystal shards with only minor discomfort (12:38) Echo Echo (Base) *Destroyed several Echo Echo clones with singular hits (18:43) *Withstood a blast of sound from Echo Echo (18:49) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Shattered Gwen's forcefield with an attack (11:00) *Shattered another one of Gwen's forcefields (11:01) *Shattered another one of Gwen's forcefields (11:02) *Cracked Gwen's mana shield (11:03) *Cut apart Gwen's forcefield (11:44) *Shattered Gwen's mana blast (14:04) *Dodged Gwen's mana blasts (14:09) *Destroyed Gwen's mana forcefield (14:30) *Shattered Gwen's shield (17:54) *Withstood a mana-infused punch from Gwen (17:54) Humungousaur (Base) *Clashed with Humungousaur (18:12) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood a punch from Kevin (17:28) *Withstood multiple punches from Kevin (17:33) *Dodged a punch from Kevin (17:39) *Sent Kevin flying backward with a punch (17:40) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Was only temporarily downed by a punch from Kevin, and quickly woke up from unconsciousness (11:51) *Withstood a punch from Kevin (18:30) NRG (Base) *Dodged a beam of radiation from NRG (13:50) *Knocked NRG down with a beam of energy from his axe (14:02) Spidermonkey (Ultimate Form) *Dodged an attack from Ultimate Spidermonkey (10:09) *Staggered Ultimate Spidermonkey with a kick (10:32) *Harmed Ultimate Spidermonkey with a headbutt (10:43) *Withstood a punch from Ultimate Spidermonkey (10:48) *Knocked Ultimate Spidermonkey to the ground with a punch (10:48) *Withstood getting tackled to the ground by Ultimate Spidermonkey (11:03) *Blasted Ultimate Spidermonkey backward with a beam of energy from his axe (11:07) Anti-Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Ben dodged an attack from Sunder (15:26) *Ben dodged another attack from Sunder (15:28) *Ben dodged several attacks from Sunder (15:29) Cannonbolt (Ultimate Form) *Cannonbolt dodged Sunder's punch (16:18) *Cannonbolt was unharmed by a strike from Sunder (17:00) Eunice (Base) *Eunice dodged an attack from Sunder (18:28) *Eunice restrained Sunder (18:29) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen blocked an attack from Sunder with her forcefield (10:58) *Gwen blocked Sunder's attack with a forcefield (11:03) *Gwen blocked another attack from Sunder (11:43) *Gwen shielded herself from another one of Sunder's attacks (11:46) *Gwen dodged an attack from Sunder (13:43) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Kevin knocked Sunder unconscious with a punch (11:51) Spidermonkey (Base) *Spidermonkey dodged an attack from Sunder (00:45) Spidermonkey (Ultimate Form) *Ultimate Spidermonkey dodged an attack from Sunder (10:33) *Ultimate Spidermonkey caught Sunder's strike (10:34) *Ultimate Spidermonkey moved out of the way of Sunder's attack (10:45) Standard Equipment *Axe (00:27) *Hover-Glider (00:27) Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters